What the Devil wants
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: Ryo has a general idea of what his dear Devilman wants and is more than happy to oblige. "- I never do things in half measures. When I say I want you, it means all of you. Mind, body and soul. - Does that mean you… love me ?"


Just in case, I'd like to specify that I based my vision of the characters entirely on Netflix's Devilman Crybaby series. Also, friendly reminder that this OS is all about dat sweet sweet lemon. If that's not your cup of tea, I can only suggest you do something else with your time (and probably should follow your example but that's another problem entirely /SHOT/) All the rest of you sinners, I hope you enjoy !

* * *

After a quick wash and the equivalent of ten traditional english breakfasts, Akira spent most of the day snoozing on Ryo's bed. Meanwhile, Ryo tried to make at least some progress on his highly important scientific… stuff, not an easy task when the image of towel-clad Akira exiting the shower kept dancing before his eyes. Shortly before dinner, Akira woke up, his appetite more formidable than ever. From across the table, Ryo watched him swallow down his ninth portion of rum steak, a sight nothing short of delightful. There were few things Ryo loved better than seeing Akira Fudou enjoying a meal _he_ had ordered for him, wearing a set of clean clothes that _he_ had provided. It gave him the very pleasant sensation of being everything Akira needed. Ryo basked in that feeling for a minute, barely touching his own plate as he observed Akira's gluttonous expressions. Thank goodness, he seemed very well for someone who just recently survived a battle with a giant bird-woman. Still, Ryo felt like showing some concern.

\- Feeling alright ? he asked.

Akira finished wolfing down the content of his plate and looked at him :

\- Yeah, thanks, he smiled.

Then he stretched back against his chair with a satisfied groan :

\- Phew, I think I'm full.

It was Ryo's turn to smile :

\- I am glad to hear it.

He said while looking for a way to steer the conversation into the direction he wanted. After Akira's encounter with Silene, Ryo could not help but think of what neighborhood he had found his friend in. He knew what Akira had been looking for, what Ryo did not know yet was whether or not Akira had found it before being dragged into a deadly struggle. The feeling of not knowing was highly unpleasant, however, the subject Ryo was so interested in was a touchy one for Akira, so he had to be subtle with his inquiries. If only there was a subtle way to change the subject from food to sex, thought Ryo impatiently. Wasn't it a thing humans often did ? After a short while, he gave up looking for an innuendo that did not sound lame and decided to stick with his usual approach :

\- Hey, you know how some time ago you said you were worried about your increased libido ? he asked, absolutely deadpan. Is it still bothering you ?

Akira almost spat the water he was drinking and stared sheepishly at Ryo's impassible face.

\- I'm… fine, he replied with an attempt at a convinced grin.

Ryo rested his chin on his linked fingers, looking mildly amused. His friend's inability to lie had always been treading a thin line between pitiful and endearing. Ryo could almost calculate the moment when Akira would become too uneasy to keep up the act. He only had to wait a few more seconds before Akira sighed in defeat :

\- Actually, no, I'm not fine. It's still kinda freaking me out.

\- That's too bad, Ryo said calmly. Did you at least manage to get some before that crazy hag attacked you ?

\- Why do you even ask ? retorted Akira, sounding a bit defensive.

\- Because you said it worried you, and therefore it worries me, explained Ryo patiently. Judging by how on edge you look, I expect that the answer is "no".

"On edge" was indeed the right word to describe Akira when he ran his hands through his hair and over his face, confirming Ryo's suspicions with a reluctant nod. Ryo restrained himself from looking too pleased by the news and said matter of factly:

\- Well, I'm going to repeat myself, but you really don't need to be so concerned about your urges. Just because they are stronger than the norm does not mean you will turn into a rapist or anything.

\- I know, groaned Akira. It's just… Ugh.

He slumped over the table, face resting on his hands, looking incredibly bashful. Ryo nodded, encouraging Akira to keep talking, which he did :

\- Sometimes you look at people you know or even complete strangers and start imagining things, and it's so uncomfortable.

\- Why, though ? It's not like they can read your mind, remarked Ryo shrewdly. I can see why you might be worried about your actions, but censoring your thoughts is completely futile if you ask me.

Akira was unsure of how to react to this when Ryo pushed his curiosity further :

\- By "people you know" I assume you mostly mean Miki Makimura.

For a second Akira looked as if he was about to deny it, then his hands were over his face again, muffling his words :

\- Yeah. Dammit…

"Dammit indeed" thought Ryo angrily, though not quite for the same reason as Akira. Meanwhile, Akira had looked up at Ryo with almost pleading eyes.

\- You see now, why I find it so uncomfortable ? She's like a sister to me, and yet half the time I react to her as if she were a piece of meat.

Ryo's face must have lit up without him noticing, because Akira had frowned and said :

\- You think it's funny ?

\- Oh no, not all ! Ryo assured, doing his damnedest to keep the triumph from his voice.

"Like a sister, huh ? Suck on this, Makimura." he gloated while choosing his next words with care :

\- I am really sorry you have to go through that. I should not have reminded you of it when for once you were relaxing with someone you're not attracted to.

Akira's "...Right" sounded neither relaxed or convinced. Ryo raised his eyebrows :

\- Hm ? What's the matter ? Which part is wrong in what I just said ?

At this point, Ryo was just messing with him. The word choice of "people" instead of "women" had already given away his friend's inclinations. The rest was easy to deduce. Ryo stood up, walked around the table to Akira and put a hand on his shoulder, almost making him jolt.

\- You're not uncomfortable around me, are you ? he said, locking his eyes with Akira's and smiling from the corner of his mouth.

\- ...Sometimes, I am, Akira admitted apologetically.

\- Why ? You certainly don't need to be. What you may or may not imagine doing to me does not bother me in the slightest. Or does it bother _you_ because you also see me as family ?

\- ...Not exactly.

Ryo's grin widened, as well as his pupils. He lifted his hand and walked towards a nearby cupboard without saying a word, leaving Akira a bit lost. Ryo could almost feel him swallow before he inquired :

\- Why do you even ask me all this ?

\- Oh, you know, simple curiosity, replied Ryo as he opened a drawer and looked down on its contents, smiling softly as ever. I would be very curious indeed to know what kind of fantasies you "sometimes" have about me. Must be pretty wild.

He turned to look at Akira, who seemed to have momentarily lost the ability to speak. If he hadn't, chances are he would be asking Ryo if this was some kind of a shit-for-brains joke. Perhaps he really was overdoing it, but Ryo was too busy having the time of his life to consider stopping there.

\- So tell me, Akira…

Ryo loved the way his name rolled off his tongue. Akira must have sensed the relish in his voice, for Ryo could have sworn he saw him shiver.

\- What am I like in your fantasies ? Am I naked ?

Akira's eyes widened as if watching a train wreck in slow motion. This was so much fun.

\- Am I pinned against the wall ? Bent over a table ?

Akira's throat must have turned quite dry by now. Ryo's voice came out as an excited breath :

\- Chained up in a dungeon, completely at the mercy of your most violent cravings ? Screaming your name in torturous ecstasy ?

\- Ryo !

In the blink of an eye, Akira had leaped from his chair and gripped Ryo's shoulders. His voice was shaking with self-restraint as he spoke :

\- What… are you playing at ?

Ryo looked right into Akira's eyes and smirked :

\- It so happens that I've always wanted you, Akira. And our little chat has just given me a strong basis to believe you might want me too.

He felt the grip on his shoulders become tighter.

\- If I am wrong we can just forget about this conversation.

Ryo's voice was a silky murmur :

\- The question is... he leaned forward, meeting no resistance. Do you really want to stop here ?

Ryo had barely time to hold his breath when Akira snapped and crushed their lips together. He let go of Ryo's shoulders to secure a strong hold on his neck, while Ryo shivered and closed his eyes, snaking his hands onto Akira's back. He clawed at his t-shirt, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, the spicy flavor of Akira's mouth making him thirstier by the second. When they parted, gasping for air, all they found was the other's hot breath, which only served to fuel Akira's pent up carnal desires. He pushed Ryo against the wall and pinned him under his weight, almost biting Ryo's lips while kissing him again and again. Ryo gasped and gripped Akira's shoulders, his hips jerking up to meet Akira's bulging arousal. Akira grunted against his skin and groped Ryo's ass, pressing on against him, longing for more friction. Ryo's eyes flung open as he caught one of Akira's wrists and put a hand over Akira's mouth. Akira froze and blinked at him in confusion, his breath wet and shallow against Ryo's fingers.

\- Easy now, Akira, Ryo said in a quiet rasp, his eye contact unfailing. If you want to go any further we should do it properly.

He nodded towards the open drawer, making sure Akira noticed it, then cupped his chin and whispered against his lips :

\- You'll find everything we need in here. See you in a minute…

He gently pushed Akira away and headed to his bedroom, leaving his soon-to-be lover stunned by what they just did and what would soon be happening.

Like the rest of his apartment, Ryo's room was vast and immaculately clean, its furniture scarce yet sophisticated. The difference lied in the color palette, blue instead of white, as well as in the imposing presence of the bed, on which Akira had spent hours drifting off to the fresh smells of laundry, the supple mattress carrying him off gently into a deep slumber. He could not imagine a more soothing place, yet, when he stepped inside Ryo's room, Akira felt suddenly more enticed. The carpeted floor was so soft under his bare feet. The heavy, velvety curtains were drawn, draping the space in an almost mystical semi-darkness. Of course, the most enticing image was Ryo himself, standing by the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Akira froze when he felt Ryo's gaze scanning him from head to toe, stopping at the pack of condoms and lube he was awkwardly holding.

\- Drop it on the bed, Ryo said casually as he unfastened his last buttons. Something tells me we'll be needing it soon.

Akira stared as the shirt slid down Ryo's pale shoulders, only snapping out of his daze when Ryo asked for confirmation :

\- You do want to go all the way, right ?

\- Right, yeah, I mean- Yeah that would be great.

Akira's tongue was not exactly obeying him, but he did as Ryo told him, approached the bed and let the lube and condoms fall onto it. He glanced at Ryo, only to feel instantly trapped by his clear eyes with no chance of escape. They were standing inches apart, chillingly close, though not quite as close as a minute ago, when Akira had pinned a panting Ryo against the wall. Akira still had trouble recognizing such rough behavior as his own, so the enjoyment Ryo seemed to take in it was nothing short of a relief. He thought of how badly he missed Ryo's mouth and started towards him, only this time Ryo was faster. He pushed Akira down onto the bed and kissed his lips, hands sneaking under Akira's t-shirt, nesting a knee between Akira's legs. Akira caught hold of Ryo's waist and tried to kiss back, but Ryo's playful lips fled every time he tried to slide his tongue inside, all the while teasing his abdomen with cool fingers. Akira growled and grabbed Ryo's face to make him stay put and let him in, the meshing of tongues accompanied by a moan and Ryo's nails digging into his sides.

\- That's… the spirit, panted Ryo once his mouth was free.

Akira breathed heavily in response, his eyes devouring Ryo's usually pale face, which was now deeply flushed. His puffed lips even looked blood-red, making Akira worried he had bitten him without realizing. Ryo did not let him dwell on that worry for more than a second, lifting Akira's shirt all the way to his armpits and demanding :

\- Take it off.

Akira complied and pulled it over his head. First thing he saw next was Ryo kneeling between his legs, lips curled in a mischievous grin. When his hands lightly crept up his thighs, Akira's breath hitched.

\- Say, Akira, inquired Ryo, pretending he had not noticed and continuing his caresses lazily. You sure were quick to call my secretary sexy. What about me, huh ?

He rested his chin on Akira's leg and looked up at him with twinkling eyes :

\- Do I turn you on ?

Akira bit his lip and nodded, wishing Ryo would just keep touching him. Ryo was not satisfied with this answer.

\- I can't hear you, he purred while nuzzling his cheek on Akira's inner thigh.

\- You do, groaned Akira helplessly. You're driving me insane, Ryo.

\- That's good to know...

Ryo looked over Akira's heaving bare chest and into his eyes.

\- You're driving me insane too.

He reached to unzip Akira's jeans and was surprised when he stopped him.

\- Wait, he said tentatively. Can I ask you something too ?

\- Anything.

Akira hesitated for a bit, as if scared of sounding stupid, then muttered :

\- When you said you wanted me, did you only mean my body or… You know.

Ryo blinked, having trouble believing Akira was asking him that. He raised his head and said in a serious tone :

\- I never do things in half measures. When I say I want you, it means all of you. Mind, body and soul.

\- Does that mean you… love me ?

Ryo was astonished to see so much of Akira Fudou's pure, boyish hopefulness expressed in the sharp traits of Devilman. He blinked again, considering the idea.

\- Is this really what humans mean when they tell others they love them ? I've always thought it was more superficial than that, he wondered out loud.

Akira looked like he wanted to argue but could not find the right words. Instead, he said softly :

\- Sometimes, you talk about humans as if you weren't one yourself.

\- Do I ? Ryo murmured absentmindedly. I hadn't noticed.

"Sometimes, I do wonder about it..."

Akira was still waiting for Ryo to say something, so Ryo chuckled and smiled :

\- Well, if that's the meaning _you_ give to the word "love", then I guess it corresponds to what I feel.

\- Really ?

Akira had suddenly tears in his eyes and Ryo took a moment to realize those were tears of joy. Such a reaction seemed exaggerated to him, after all, he had simply said what he believed Akira wanted to hear, not bearing to see him worry over mere words. Akira was staring at him with those shining, crybaby eyes, and when Ryo nodded in confirmation, he beamed :

\- I love you too, Ryo !

Ryo tilted his head and smiled a bit awkwardly :

\- Thank you ?

\- What are you thanking _me_ for ? Akira laughed through his tears. You're the great professor Ryo Asuka, so brilliant, so out of reach for the rest of us mortals. Being your childhood friend was already a privilege. I wasn't even hoping you'd be attracted to guys, much less you'd be in love with me.

\- Don't talk like that, said Ryo sternly. In this whole sinful world, you're the only thing I can call sacred.

This time, Ryo meant every word. He rose from his knees and wrapped his arms around Akira's neck, kissing the droplets from his eyes and cheeks. Akira's throat was still tight from the emotion, which he expressed by returning Ryo's warm embrace and hiding his face in the crook of Ryo's neck. Ryo held him close and ran his fingers through Akira's messy dark hair, reveling in the gentle heat circulating between their half-naked bodies. Eventually, he gestured Akira to straighten up and look at him, then said :

\- So. Do you still want to fuck me or do you just want to cuddle ?

Akira's stared at him then snorted :

\- Wow, you act even hornier than I do.

\- Answer me.

Akira licked his lips and considered Ryo's imperious expression.

\- Yeah, I want to fuck you, he said in a low voice.

\- Excellent.

Before Akira could add anything, Ryo had already sunk on his knees, unfastening Akira's jeans. When he uncovered Akira's erection, his eyes widened, and Akira blushed furiously.

\- It's certainly… huge, remarked Ryo, observing Akira's cock with an almost scientific interest.

\- Yeah, about that… said Akira awkwardly. Don't you think you should be on top ? I'm scared of hurting you.

Ryo looked at him, both amused and touched by the concern.

\- If I were you, I'd be more scared about breaking the condom. But neither of these things is going to happen, so relax.

Akira took a deep breath and watched as Ryo tore a condom out of its wrapper, feeling slightly reassured and extremely aroused. When Ryo's hand closed around his shaft, sliding all the way down, Akira closed his eyes and rolled his head, the growing heat in his abdomen chasing all thought. When Ryo gave him a few slow pumps, observing his reaction, his spine shivered and a low rumble escaped his throat :

\- God, Ryo…

\- Could we just avoid the G-word, Akira ? demanded Ryo, stopping abruptly. It's kind of a turn off for me.

Akira was startled but did not argue.

\- What would you like me to say then ? he chuckled.

\- "Fuck" will do just fine, Ryo smirked and gave Akira's cock a new, firm pump.

Akira's back arched and he let out a muffled groan :

\- Fuck... Ryo, will you please suck me off ? Please…

Ryo savored the yearning in Akira's half-lidded eyes, his thumb rubbing small circles along the underside of his shaft. He was asking politely, how cute. Only Ryo was not in the mood for cute right now.

\- Make me, he dared Akira while squeezing his inner thigh.

Next thing he knew his face was being pressed against Akira's cock, its musky scent filling his nostrils. Ryo opened his mouth greedily and trailed his tongue upwards, then closed his lips around the tip of the cock and let Akira's strong hand intimate the motion. Fuck, he loved it, he loved pleasuring Akira, and most of all, he loved to think he was the only one who could. Ryo gazed up at Akira while working his mouth relentlessly, eyes full of fierce devotion. "Do you see it, Akira ?" he thought. "You do not need anyone but me. I will protect you. I will serve you. I will drive you to the heights of ecstasy." Akira was staring down at him drunkenly, repeating "Fuck… Ryo… Yes..." under his breath, making Ryo take as much of him as he could down his throat. Suddenly, an uncontrolled thrust made Ryo gag and he had to pull back at once, coughing and choking. Akira was beside himself with concern :

\- Oh God I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Are you alright ? he asked urgently, reaching out to Ryo but not daring to touch him.

\- 'M fine, Ryo muttered while catching his breath.

Akira still looked guilty. Ryo smiled reassuringly.

\- I am fine, he repeated. Just be careful next time.

He leaned in again when Akira put his hands on his shoulders.

\- Wait, let me make it up to you. Let me touch you now.

\- Don't do it as an apology, frowned Ryo. I told you I'm fine.

\- Okay, not an apology. I just really want to touch you.

\- In that case, I'm all yours.

Ryo let himself fall onto the blanket beside Akira and stretched his arms above his head with an alluring smirk.

\- Go ahead. Touch, he prompted Akira, who was still kneeling on the bed, looking a bit unsure. Do what you want, I'll tell you if I like it or not.

Akira nodded and positioned himself on all fours above Ryo. Ryo's eyes kept darting from Akira's strong frame to his cock, and he licked his lips, a feeling of emptiness nagging his mouth and down below. Now Akira was leaning closer, Ryo closed his eyes, his whole body tingling in anticipation… and felt a gentle brush of lips on his forehead.

\- Do you like it ? Akira asked him with the utmost sincerity.

Ryo stared at him in total disbelief before breaking into laughter.

\- Akira Fudou, I swear to- was all he managed to utter, not being able to stop his fit of hilarity.

\- Glad I made you laugh, said Akira with a hint of pride. Doesn't happen too often.

Next second, he had pinned Ryo's wrists above his head and growled into his ear :

\- Now how do you like that ?

Ryo was no longer laughing. He was panting, his breath taken away by Akira now biting and sucking his earlobe. He rolled his head, offering his neck to Akira, surrendering to his firm grip with an eager "Oh yes...!". Akira's kisses were voracious, leaving marks on the sensitive skin, sending waves of excitement that shook Ryo to the core. He stopped as suddenly as he had started, leaving Ryo aching for his attention and moaning Akira's name.

\- Yes ? Akira responded, towering above him with a facetious glint in his eyes.

\- Ha… Akira, Ryo breathed feverishly. Please… Kiss my chest… My n-nipples. Lick them, tug on them, do anything but touch them now…

\- Make me, rasped Akira with a merciless smirk.

Ryo could only squirm helplessly, his wrists still pinned onto the bed. Akira chuckled :

\- You set the rule yourself. I do what I want, you tell me if you like it.

Ryo pouted, unable to argue. "Let me make it up to you" he said. More like "Let me pay you back for all that teasing" ! And surely enough, Akira leaned down and pecked Ryo on the cheek.

\- Do you like that ?

\- Akira…

Peck on the nose.

\- Do you like that ?

\- Akira !

Kiss on the corner of his mouth.

\- And that ?

\- Fucking- YES, I do ! exclaimed Ryo impatiently as Akira snickered above him. But it's not how I want you to touch me right now.

\- Alright, alright, sorry, complied Akira while releasing Ryo's wrists. I just couldn't resist the opportunity.

He leaned in and kissed Ryo's chest.

\- You are way too cute, he said fondly, running his fingers along Ryo's sides and over his nipples.

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed at the touch, shivering as he felt Akira rub and pinch gently. It was unbearable, unbearably good and tender, the way Akira brushed his nose and lips along Ryo's jawline…

\- Akiraaa… Ryo whimpered. You're amazing, you know ?

\- I do now, he chuckled and pecked Ryo on the lips, still playing with his taut nipples.

\- Mm… You know how you can be even more amazing ?

\- How ?

\- Take my pants off and pass me the lube.

Akira looked at Ryo as if to say "Oh, so that's it ? We're finally doing it ?", earning a "Damn right we are" look in return.

\- Right on it, he breathed with a smile.

He unfastened Ryo's trousers and pulled them off along with his underwear, eyes lingering on his slender white legs and wet cock. Ryo noticed his gaze and smirked as he was handed the lube. He rolled onto his stomach, stuck up his rear and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, not minding Akira staring in the slightest.

\- There, he instructed as he gave the bottle back to Akira. Use lots of it, especially if you're still worried about hurting me. There's no such thing as too much lube anyway.

\- You… sure sound like you do that a lot, muttered Akira while following his advice, unable to look away from Ryo's preparation.

\- I'll leave that up to your imagination, was Ryo's tantalizing reply.

Akira gulped and licked his lips. Sometimes, Ryo's shamelessness and unwavering confidence were intimidating, but right now, they made for the most arousing display he had ever witnessed. It was not hard at all to imagine Ryo by himself, thinking of… Fuck. Akira leaned in and pressed his body onto Ryo's back, making him shudder.

\- I imagine you're thinking of me when doing it, Akira declared huskily, planting an open-mouthed kiss on Ryo's shoulder blade.

\- And just how do you think I am imagining you ? Ryo breathed back excitedly.

Akira landed a few more slow kisses on his bare back then whispered into his ear :

\- I think you're desperate for me to fuck you senseless…

Ryo let out a muffled cry and pulled out his fingers, making way for Akira's slick cock. He rubbed it against his entrance and pressed in carefully, ready to back off at the second Ryo seemed uncomfortable. Luckily there was no need for it, as Ryo took it all the way in, slowly and steadily, welcoming it with a groan of satisfaction. Both held still for a while, adjusting to the sensations, Ryo's wet, heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. Akira rolled his head, running his hands on Ryo's thighs, his ass, the small of his back, watching intently, waiting for a reaction.

\- Ryo… Can I move now ? he asked breathlessly, desperate to thrust.

\- Ha… Yes, you can- Mm ! Fuck- Akir- Ah ! Yes…!

Akira had started as soon as he heard Ryo's approval, gripping Ryo's waist and picking up the pace with each new "Yes !". Ryo was panting loudly, face pressed onto the sheets he was clenching with both hands. His own shaft was leaking and bouncing against his stomach as Akira kept thrusting in and out, filling him to the brim. The pleasure was insane, more intense than in Ryo's wildest fantasies, and he let out a cry of Akira's name. Akira growled and raised him up by the shoulders, slowing down slightly to catch his breath, only to pound even more vigorously the next second. Ryo met each thrust with urgent whimpers, sucking on his own fingers to satiate the emptiness of his mouth. When he saw this, Akira's lip curled into a malicious grin. He stopped halfway through and held Ryo's hips in a way that made it impossible to push backwards.

\- Haha… How do you like that, Ryo ? he taunted as Ryo squirmed frantically, trying and failing to fuck himself on Akira's shaft.

\- I- I can't- Ha… Akira- Need you… Want you now... Ryo whined, turning his head to gaze at Akira with desperate, lust-filled eyes.

Akira pushed all the way in, unable to resist such eyes nor the overwhelming heat in his groin.

\- Ha… he sighed, setting a slow but passionate rhythm. You know... it's so surreal, seeing you completely lose control like that...

\- It's only to you… responded Ryo with a faint trace of his habitual composure. You're the only one I want to give myself to. Mind… Body… and soul...

At these words, Akira leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ryo, embracing him tightly from behind.

\- I love you, Ryo, he murmured, trailing feather-light kisses on his nape.

Something other than pleasure stirred inside Ryo's chest.

\- I want you too, Akira, he said in a faint whisper.

The sharp peak of release took him completely off-guard and he let out a gasp when streaks of cum spilled onto the sheets. Akira was still rock-hard so Ryo let him have his way until he reached his own climax, wondering idly if his incredible stamina was also something he had to thank Amon for. Once they had finished tidying up a little, Akira looked at the clock hanging on the wall and bit his lip.

\- I haven't been home since yesterday, he said, sounding rather worried. I should probably go and reassure them-

He stopped abruptly as Ryo locked him in a tight hug. "This is your home and I'm the only one you should be reassuring." was what he thought. "Stay", was what he said, his face buried in the crook of Akira's neck.

\- Ryo...

\- It's already so late. Stay for the night and leave in the morning if you want it so much. For now just… please don't leave me.

Akira was taken aback and, for a second, felt a lump in his throat. For just a second, Ryo had sounded so vulnerable, he felt like crying for him. Instead, he smiled.

\- Alright, I will stay with you, he said softly and held him close.

Ryo smiled and let Akira cradle him against his chest, feeling at peace as he listened to the sounds of his beating heart. He may not believe in love, but as long as Akira wanted him the same way Ryo wanted him, nothing else mattered.

* * *

me : Imma write a fun smutty fic to forget about all the sad stuff in Devilman Crybaby

also me : *proceeds to add hints referring to said sad stuff*

I am sorry guys ;-; Hope you liked it anyway and that your feels about this Godforsaken show aren't as painful as mine.


End file.
